mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Levi Stubbs
| Died = | Origin = Detroit, Michigan, U.S. | Genre = R&B/soul | Occupation = Singer, actor | Voice_type = Baritone | Years_active = 1954–2008 | Label = Motown | Associated_acts = The Four Tops }} Levi Stubbles (June 6, 1936 – October 17, 2008), better known by the stage name Levi Stubbs, was an American baritone singer, best known as the lead vocalist of the Motown R&B group Four Tops. He is also known as the voice of Audrey II in the musical film Little Shop of Horrors. Career Born in Detroit in 1936, Levi Stubbs began his professional singing career with friends Abdul "Duke" Fakir, Renaldo "Obie" Benson and Lawrence Payton, forming a singing group called The Four Aims in 1954."Stars mourn Four Tops star Stubbs" Two years later, after having signed with Chess Records, the group changed their name to the Four Tops. The name change was meant to avoid confusion with the then-popular Ames Brothers. The Four Tops began as a supper-club act before signing to Motown Records in 1963. By the end of the decade, the Four Tops had over a dozen hits. The most popular of their hits (all of which featured Stubbs on lead vocals) include "Baby I Need Your Loving", "I Can't Help Myself (Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch)", "It's the Same Old Song", "Reach Out I'll Be There", "Standing in the Shadows of Love", "Bernadette", "Still Water (Love)", "Ain't No Woman (Like the One I've Got)" as well as the late hit "Loco In Acapulco". Although Stubbs was a natural baritone, most Four Tops' hits were written in a tenor range to give the lead vocals a sense of urgency. File:LeviStubbs.jpg|at New Rochelle High School, Nov. 1966 Despite being the most prominent member of the group, Stubbs refused to have separate billing (in contrast to other Motown acts such as Smokey Robinson and the Miracles and Diana Ross and the Supremes), and he also turned down several offers for a solo career, out of loyalty to his bandmates. Stubbs and the other Tops remained a team until Payton died in 1997, at which point Theo Peoples took his place. The Four Tops were elected to the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame in 1990, and have sold over 50 million records worldwide. In 2000, Theo Peoples replaced Stubbs as lead singer after Stubbs suffered a stroke, with Ronnie McNeir taking the place that Payton originally held. Duke Fakir is now the only surviving member of The Four Tops' original lineup. Benson died on July 1, 2005. Although not an actor, Levi Stubbs provided the voice of the carnivorous plant Audrey II in the 1986 movie version of the musical Little Shop of Horrors to much acclaim from fans of the film, and the voice of Mother Brain in the animated TV series Captain N: The Game Master (1989). Maynard, Micheline (October 17, 2008). "Levi Stubbs, 72, Powerful Voice for Four Tops, Dies". The New York Times Stubbs also guest starred in a number of TV shows as himself. Berry Gordy offered him the role of Louis McKay in the 1972 film Lady Sings the Blues, opposite Diana Ross as Billie Holliday, but Stubbs turned it down, once again not wishing to overshadow the other members of the Four Tops. The Billy Bragg album Talking with the Taxman about Poetry includes a song titled, "Levi Stubbs' Tears". Personal life Levi Stubbs and his wife Clineice were married from 1960 until his death. He had five children. He was diagnosed with cancer, in 1995; and later, he was no longer able to tour with the group after a stroke. Stubbs died in his sleep on October 17, 2008, at his home in Southfield, Michigan, north of Detroit.Four Tops Vocalist Levi Stubbs Dies At 72 Like the majority of Detroit celebrities, Stubbs is interred at Detroit's historic Woodlawn Cemetery across from the Michigan State Fairgrounds. His brother, Joe Stubbs, was a member of 100 Proof Aged In Soul, The Falcons, The Contours and The Originals and one of his cousins was Jackie Wilson.USA Today References External links * * *Levi Stubbs interview by Pete Lewis, 'Blues & Soul' October 1992 * *Obituary in Los Angeles Times *Obituary in The New York Times *Obituary on NPR Music Category:1936 births Category:2008 deaths Category:African American actors Category:African American musicians Category:American baritones Category:American rhythm and blues singers Category:American soul singers Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Musicians from Michigan Category:Motown artists Category:People from Detroit, Michigan Category:Musicians from Detroit, Michigan Category:The Four Tops members Category:Cancer deaths in Michigan cy:Levi Stubbs da:Levi Stubbs de:Levi Stubbs nl:Levi Stubbs no:Levi Stubbs sv:Levi Stubbs